


AsaKaru PWP

by Razen (RazenArclight)



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 04:30:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16906131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazenArclight/pseuds/Razen
Summary: Kumpulan fanfic nganu-nganu Papa Shuu dan Mama Karma by Razen.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Yuusei Matsui.  
> Maybe-OOC, some mistakes EYD, AU, non-baku, Sex, Slash, typo.  
> I own nothing from this fic.

 

Menjadi direktur suatu perusahaan, sudah tentu memiliki sekretaris. Pekerjaan yang begitu banyak memerlukan bantuan seorang sekretaris. Hanya sekadar wakil pun tak cukup. Itu hal yang pasti, bukan?

Duduk di sofa berbahan kulit empuk. Sebelah tangan dibaring pada sandaran sofa, ditekuk bertopang dagu. Tatapan fokus melihat aksi sang sekretaris yang tengah duduk berlutut, berada tepat di hadapannya. Jemari-jemari lentik menggaruk paha yang terlapisi kain merah berupa celana panjang formal. Resleting sudah lama turun, dibuka dengan sengaja.

Pangkal dikecup. Lidah berlumuran saliva dikeluarkan, bergerak begitu bertemu pucuk. Tahu ukuran tak sebanding dengan rongga mulut, tangan ikut bergerilya, memijat dengan irama teratur. Lidah menjilati batang berurat, berusaha agar gigi tidak ikut campur. Begitu yakin semua sudah teroles saliva, barulah celah bibir dibuka lebar. Menelasak masuk hingga panggung penuh.

Tubuh yang duduk di singgasana mengejang. Dalang tahu penyebabnya. Lidah bergerak lagi, menambah sensasi basah pada organ yang paling sensitif pada sentuhan. Berniat membuat korbannya gusar, lidah menyapu dengan saliva panas. Gerakan tangan turut serta membantu.

Kepala bermahkota helai merah alami bergerak maju-mundur. Tidak terburu-buru, sangat tidak lucu jika aksinya malah jadi senjata makan tuan karena tersedak. Atau malah harus menelan likuid yang akan keluar nanti. Bunyi decapan saliva menyatu dengan desahan tertahan, mengalir keluar dari sela-sela bibir. Begitu mendengar suara erangan nikmat, gerakan dipercepat.

Usapan di kepala merah sama sekali tidak mengurungkan tekad membuat mangsa mengalami ejakulasi. Sialnya, justru membuatnya sendiri ikut terangsang. Dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mati-matian agar tidak menegang. Fokus pada pekerjaan, melayani atasan.

Puncak melesak hingga mengenai pangkal kerongkongan. Gerak seolah sedang menelan dilancarkan. Pria berambut kulit jeruk menggeram tertahan.

Hisap dikuatkan, erangan dihasilkan. Yang berada di dalam panggung membesar, tanda akan ejakulasi. Jemari yang lihai bergerak teratur, membantu pekerjaan lidah. Kepala tak dibiarkan diam, bergerak naik-turun.

Kegiatan berlangsung hingga beberapa saat. Sampai tujuan yang diinginkan tercapai. Semburan likuid putih keluar layaknya air mancur, sempitnya rongga mendesak sebagian keluar. Dalang sudah akan menelan jika saja sebilah tangan tidak menarik rambut merahnya, spontan membuat kepala tertarik ke belakang. Saat batang sudah keluar sepenuhnya dari mulut, sisa likuid tersembur ke wajah dalang.

Erotis.

Wajah yang merona, pandangan sayu, mulut sedikit terbuka meneteskan saliva bercampur cairan lain, dipermanis likuid putih yang mengotori wajah. Dengan kasar ditarik bersentuhan wajah penuh napsu.

"Nakal sekali, Karma Akabane."

Menyeringai. "Tidak suka, GM Asano-kun?"

"Oh, aku sangat suka."

Tubuh sekertaris didorong berbaring terlentang di atas meja. Siap meliuk laksana kelabang.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Semua orang punya rahasia yang disembunyikan mati-matian, sesuatu yang membuatnya malu.

Berdiri di depan meja General Manajer, Nagisa harus menyiapkan mental sebaik mungkin menghadapi atasan.

"Aku tidak menerima pertanyaan, Shiota."

"Teta—"

"Kubilang tidak."

Dengan berat hati, pemuda biru mencoba memendam semua keinginan untuk mengetahui dan bertanya apapun. Ia tidak diberi wewenang untuk itu, tugasnya semata-mata hanya menjalankan perintah mutlak direktur. Ia tak boleh membantah.

"Unnh ...."

Suara erangan menyita perhatian si biru, membuatnya terkesiap. Oh, ia terlalu fokus pada atasan sampai melupakan entitas merah yang sudah berada di ruangan ini sebelum dirinya. Menyadari sosok berambut merah tersebut tengah meronta di atas pangkuan direktur lipan tanpa sehelai benang pun menutupi tubuh, buru-buru Nagisa berpamitan dan angkat kaki dari ruangan.

Meninggalkan General Manajer Gakushuu di dalam ruangan tak sendirian.

"Nah, sampai mana kita tadi?" Tangan besar terlapis kain kulit elegan bergerak dari atas kursi, menuju pertengahan di antara kaki. "Maaf karena ada anak buahku yang mendadak muncul. Dia salah satu pion yang berguna untuk perusahaan, karena itulah mendapatkan izin khusus memasuki ruangan ini."

Lenguhan keras menyahuti ketika rangsangan menyerang bagian tersensitif dari semua bagian tubuh. Kulit yang bersentuhan dengan kain saling bergesekan, ditambah pijatan teratur semakin menghantarkan kenikmatan tersendiri bagi fisik meski batin mati-matian menolaknya.

Pengaruh obat aphrodisiac membuat otaknya kaku, menyulitkan diri untuk berpikir jernih. Kebutuhan napsu akan kenikmatan duniawi kian membesar, ditambah rangsangan yang menyerang tubuh berkali-kali membuat si merah semakin tak mampu untuk memikirkan hal lain.

Harga diri yang begitu tinggi menjadi satu-satunya harapan baginya agar tetap sadar diri meski tubuh mengkhianati.

Mulut tak dibiarkan mengeluarkan suara selain geraman, erangan, dan desahan tertahan. Sepotong kain telah disiapkan untuk menghalau semua teriakan yang bermakna makian dan bentakan. Sama sekali tak diizinkan untuk berbicara. Tak dihiraukan walau kain tersebut sudah begitu basah terlumuri saliva, bahkan menembus pertahanan kain dan mengalir ke dagu.

Sepasang netra gandum juga dilarang untuk difungsikan sebagaimana kegunaannya sebagai indera penglihatan. Hanya diperbolehkan melihat kegelapan dari kain lain yang turut serta menyembunyikan selain kelopak mata. Dibutakan dengan sengaja menggunakan perantara.

Tubuhnya basah oleh keringat. Terus bercucuran karena panas tubuh. Pengaruh obat semakin membuatnya panas menjadi-jadi. Selangkangan basah, berbekas likuid putih yang tidak tahu lagi sudah yang keberapa kali keluar.

Salah satu sarung tangan ditarik lepas, ditaruh dalam saku. Salah satu jemari berukuran besar yang tak lagi tertutupi benang dibawa ke celah tersembunyi. Telapak tangan yang masih tertutupi garmen kulit menarik seraya mengelus salah satu paha mulus, membawanya terangkat agar membuka celah. Menimbulkan tungkai halus seputih susu tanpa noda bergetar menahan geli.

Lidah keluar dari balik persembunyian di balik sepasang daging lunak, menjilati gendang indera pendengaran tak bertulang. Suara erangan dan semakin bergetarnya tubuh membuktikan bahwa entitas di atas pangkuan GM tengah terangsang hebat. Seringai halus tersembunyi di balik helaian sewarna apel kala rona merah alami mewarnai pipi. Jemari pun dibawa masuk tanpa persiapan.

Kenikmatan kini tercampur dengan rasa sakit. Tubuh bergetar terkejut menyadari adanya sesuatu di bawahnya yang mengganjal dan memaksa masuk, lantas mencoba memberontak. Namun, dewi keberuntungan sedang tidak mau memberi kesempatan.

Nahas, justru memancing orang yang memangkunya untuk menarik tonjolan di bagian dada. Jari kedua ikut masuk, mengobrak-abrik isinya laksana gunting. Kepala merah menggeleng horizontal.

Saliva semakin banyak keluar, diiringi munculnya bekas kemerahan di leher. Kaki menendang udara, tangan menggesek tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan di belakang punggung. Jari ketiga turut serta. Gerakan zig-zag tanpa jeda menembus dinding pertahanan, tak peduli meski likuid merah muncul akibat gesekan kasar.

Desahan tertahan menjadi pertanda ditemukannya titik tersensitif. Empunya lantas digoda, titik tersebut dibentur berkali-kali. Sumber hasrat ikut dipijat, memberikan rangsangan besar tak henti. Tubuhnya makin bergetar hebat, likuid keputihan muncul kembali, sudah siap ditembak keluar.

Gerak jari dan telapak tangan dipercepat, dinding rektum tiada henti terbuka tutup. Lidah dan gigi turut andil pada sisi leher yang paling sensitif, melemaskan tungkai nakal senantiasa bergerak gelisah. Kepala digeleng, tak kuat menahan sensasi.

Likuid panas pun tumpah.

Mengucur banyak, keluar berdesakan dari jalan keluar yang kecil dan sempit. Suara lenguhan panjang mengikuti, disertai punggung yang melengkung. Untuk beberapa lama, mereka berada di posisi tersebut.

"Belum selesai, Karma. Berikutnya, puaskan aku."

Sesuatu yang terasa asing menyentuh bagian bawahnya.

Karma Akabane bergidik ngeri mengetahui diameternya.

Ketamakan adalah dosa internasional.

Jiwa mendambakan emosi, dan akan terus mencari bahan bakar untuk emosi itu–baik atau buruk.

Demi uang, harga diri terpaksa dijatuhkan.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Hiasan rambut berupa bandana ala maid berenda putih bertali hitam terpasang manis di kepala merah seorang pemuda, menyelip di antara helaian mahkota apel alami.

Busana maid two-piece putih hanya mampu menutupi bawah leher di atas perut, terjahit renda manis dengan lengan busana berwarna hitam. Rok mini berwarna hitam tak lepas dari renda putih dijahit rapi dan diatur sedemikian rupa agar tidak menutupi bagian dalam yang terlapis kain putih elastis namun basah, getaran halus dari alat elektronik membuatnya bergerak menggeliat tak karuan.

Kedua tangan lihai menggenggam batangan berukuran jauh melebihi miliknya sendiri, pucuk merah muda dimanja dalam panggung, diberi sambutan meriah berupa tarian lidah. Suara kecapan dan desah tertahan menjadi musik pribadi. Wajah memerah, dagu basah akan saliva, mata terpejam, dengan lihai melakukan pekerjaannya.

Erotis.

Netra anggur menyaksikan penuh minat. Sebelah tangan digunakan untuk menopang dagu dengan perantara bantal, yang satu lagi memegang remote. Tombol dari remote wireless dimainkan sesuka hati, mengatur getaran sesuai keinginan.

"Sungguh seorang lacur yang terlatih sekali. Jago rupanya, ya?" Lengan yang terlipat, diubah lurus menuju rambut. Mengelus helaian stroberi yang terasa halus di sela-sela jemari. Siapa yang tidak ketagihan?

Kelopak mata diangkat, memperlihatkan sepasang permata gandum yang menawan. Kelihatannya tersinggung, namun malah terlihat menggemaskan di matanya. Gerakan tangan dipercepat, tak lupa hisapan dan jilatan. Menantang tidak terima.

Gakushuu mengernyit. Kepala ditangannya dielus lembut, sebelum kemudian dijambak kuat-kuat, lalu dipaksa bergerak maju-mundur. Getaran diubah maksimum. Erangan erotis menimbulkan efek tersendiri ada organ paling sensitif. Salah sendiri menantang.

"Kh!" Puncak menghampirinya. Pemuda merah terhenyak, namun tak dapat mundur. Telapak tangan kuat mencengkeram di belakang kepala menghalang berpindah tempat. Mau tak mau, rongga mulut terisi hingga melewati kerongkongan. Benih memasuki tubuhnya.

Anak tunggal Asano terengah-engah, hingga tetes terakhir, barulah kepala merah ditarik mundur.

Lantas diamati lekat-lekat wajah makhluk paling disiden. Wajahnya basah, terlumuri likuid putih. Matanya sayu, mungkin di bawah sana juga mencapai puncak, tapi terhalang lantaran mainan pribadi bernama c*** ring masih setia menutup jalan keluar. Bibir terbuka, antara sibuk mengambil napas dan mengerang tak nyaman.

Sepuluh menit berhasil memuaskan seme. Barulah boleh dilepas. Gakushuu bantu melepas penghalang di puncak hasrat Karma. Cairan panas melesak keluar. Menyembur banyak membasahi empunya. Satu desah panjang berkumandang di telinga Gakushuu.

Erotis sekali.

"Ikh ...!" Alat bantu dalam rektum ikut dilepas usai hasrat si merah keluar, dilempar sembarang arah. Tak peduli nantinya akan rusak atau hancur sekalian. Tubuh lemas ditarik hingga duduk manis di atas perut berotot, tangan bertumpu di bahu kekar.

Karma mengatur napas. Tak acuh pada sepasang tangan nakal.

"Ingin apa lagi?"

"Cium aku."

"Gamblang sekali."

Permintaan dikabulkan.

Sepasang lengan lantas mengalung di leher, dua pasang daging tak bertulang saling memagut. Dada bidang bertemu kain halus, sebelah tangan merangkul mesra pinggang ramping, sisanya menyelipkan jemari di antara helai apel. Sepasang lidah saling berdansa dalam panggung gelap, berbagi saliva dan sisa-sisa benih yang masih berada dalam rongga hangat. Indera penglihatan sengaja tak difungsikan, memfokuskan insting melalui indera lain.

"A ... anh .... Ha—nngh ...." Tanpa jeda, Gakushuu menjelajahi seluruh bagian dalam. Menghisap daging tak bertulang yang tak mau kalah melawan. Sedikit menggeliat ketika ornamen di bawah sana disibak.

Hukum udara jauh lebih dulu menghakimi si merah, namun belum menghampiri Gakushuu sebagai terdakwa. Ingin menggigit, justru lidahnya yang dihisap keluar. Sebelah tangan yang mengurungnya beserta sentuhan di kepala menahan untuk tidak melepas.

"Nnh ... aah!" Kepala ditoleh paksa. Menyisakan benang saliva di antara dua bibir.

Gila! Makhluk macam apa yang sedang menggerayanginya ini? Sudah hampir lima menit, tetapi masih bisa menggempur sebegitu kasarnya.

"Selanjutnya?"

Kurang ajar. Bahkan tidak memburu oksigen seniat Karma. Ini penghinaan namanya!

Penghinaan!

"Kulakukan sendiri."

Mendengus ketus, lantas mengangkat badan, memosisikan ujung tombak dalam celah yang berkedut lapar minta diisi. Ludah diteguk, perlahan-lahan tubuh diturunkan.

S***!

Gakushuu menggertakkan gigi. Baru pangkalnya yang masuk, belum setengah. Astaga, tak sia-sia menjamah, masih buah ceri segar.

Yang terasa asam-manis nikmat.

Karma menggigit bibir bawah. Ini sakit! Sakit sekali! Ukh ...! Tetapi ..., masa ia harus berhenti? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak bisa! Sudah terlanjur sampai sini! Sangat tidak lucu jika ia harus berhenti. Bukan Karma Akabane namanya apabila menyerah begitu saja!

Tangan bergetar mencengkeram bahu lebar Gakushuu, menahan sakit seraya menurunkannya pelan-pelan. Gakushuu menyeringai, menikmati aksi pemuda merah di atasnya. Ekspresi ngotot sungguh menyenangkan untuk diamati.

"Argh! Jangan mengganggu!" Teriakan protes dilancarkan ketika sumber hasrat Karma dipijat sedemikian rupa hingga tegak kembali. It's not fair! Sialan sekali Gakushuu.

"Kamu lamban. Aku sampai bosan," kilah Gakushuu kalem.

Bangsat.

Benar-benar seorang Asano.

Curangnya kurang ajar sekali.

Karma mendelik jengkel.

"B-berisik! Aku ma—AAAAAAHH!" Jeritan histeris menjadi bahan pelampiasan. Gakushuu menghentak kasar, menarik turun pinggang ramping Karma hingga miliknya masuk sepenuhnya dalam rektum.

Gila! Sakit sekali!

"Kenapa? Sakit?" Yang berukuran sedikit lebih kecil dimainkan, dagu diangkat. Dipaksa membuka sepasang kelopak yang sempat menyembunyikan permata tembaga menahan sakit.

"Kkih .., dasar curang ...."

Tidak terima dipermainkan. Tangan bertumpu di perut berotot, mulai bergerak naik turun dengan hati-hati. Sesungguhnya ini sakit, ukurannya terlalu besar! Cih, tidak, bukan Karma namanya jika menyerah begitu saja.

Gakushuu menantang? Ha! Bring it on!

Erangan lepas dari kekangan bibir kala dinding rektum bergesekan hingga menumbuk bagian terdalam. Gerakan yang awalnya begitu pelan takut sakit, lama kelamaan makin dipercepat.

Gakushuu mengerang halus, sebelah matanya terpejam menahan sensasi jepitan kuat pada organ tersensitifnya. Samar-samar ia bisa merasakan likuid merah yang merembes keluar. Ew, benar-benar pertama kali, eh? Pantas saja sesempit ini.

"Uunh ... ngh ...! Ah ..., Ga-Gaku ... shuu ...!"

Karma mengerang dan merintih antar sakit dan nikmat. Tangan tak lagi bertumpu di dada bidang, kini beralih ke bahu lebar yang mendekat kala pemiliknya bangun dari tempatnya bersandar. Menikmati lembutnya sepasang bibir mungil yang tak pernah absen menghinanya atau berkilah jika digoda.

Dua bukit kembar di belakang diremas dengan satu tangan. Lidah saling berkelit, beradu tak mau kalah. Kedua mata saling terpejam, dengan tubuh yang tak henti bergerak.

"Cukup."

Ritual lidah disudahi oleh Gakushuu, sepasang tangannya mendarat di kedua sisi pinggul.

"Dari sini biar aku yang melanjutkan."

Leher jenjang si merah dikecup, memberi rangsangan panas yang melemaskan otot pemuda disiden akut. Badan empunya waifu idaman Gakushuu di dorong hingga terebah, satu kaki diangkat ke atas bahu.

"Siap?"

Anggukan lemah menjadi jawaban. Ia tak mampu lagi berpikir jernih melihat tatapan intens seme tersayang.

"Ini akan sakit."

Karma menjerit.

Gakushuu mendorong tak sabaran. Menghentak masuk dengan gencar, tak memberi waktu untuk menyesuaikan diri. Kesepuluh jari Karma meremas sprei putih, kepala dihempaskan ke belakang, mulut terbuka menyuarakan jeritan nyaring. Tubuh terhentak-hentak, tak mampu menyesuaikan irama laju sodokan Gakushuu.

"AAAH! AKH! SAKIT! KAU MEMBELAHKU, SIALAN! BRENGSEK!"

Air mata berkumpul di pelupuk mata, pecah seketika tak kuat menahan bendungan. Liur ikut keluar dari sudut bibir yang terbuka. Busana yang dipakai tersibak bersamaan dengan bergeseknya antara tubuh dan sprei.

Gakushuu mengecup sekilas tungkai ramping di bahunya, sebelum menaikkan yang satu lagi ke atas bahu dan menyongsong ke depan, melumat lagi bibir mungil yang tak sempat tertutup dan menyuarakan sumpah serapah selain jeritan tajam.

"Fu ...! Hmph! Mmnh!" Karma mencoba mendorong bahu Gakushuu, tak kuat digerayangi dan lidahnya dibelit kasar. Kepala digeleng tak terkendali, mencoba melepaskan diri. Apa daya, pemuda di atasnya jauh lebih kuat. Akal sehat dibutakan napsu kenikmatan duniawi.

Ciuman diakhiri dengan dimanjakannya sumber hasrat Karma. Wajah Gakushuu ditenggelamkan pada leher jenjang pemuda merah yang basah karena peluh, memberi kecupan dan hisapan di beberapa tempat. Tanpa mengurangi irama gerak, dan justru mempercepat bersamaan dengan tegangnya milik Karma.

Jeritan histeris dilancarkan tepat ketika puncak tercapai. Karma mengerang tertahan, likuid kental dari dalam tubuh menyembur deras membasahi perut dan dada bidang keduanya yang saling menempel. Hanya dibatasi busana atas yang dikenakan oleh Karma.

Gakushuu memejamkan mata. Masih mengejan ketika sisa-sisa benih panas masih keluar.

Keduanya terengah-tengah.

Stamina terkuras habis.

Untuk beberapa saat, Gakushuu tak bergerak menindih uke tersayang di bawahnya.

"Ukh ..., bangsat. Ini sakit sekali, Keparat!"

Gakushuu tersenyum, kepalanya diangkat hingga netra anggur bertemu pandang dengan kristal tembaga memesona.

"Lalu kenapa? Kamu tetap menyukainya. Apa itu juga bukan fakta?" tanya Gakushuu kalem seraya mengelus pipi merona.

Rona merah menodai wajah layaknya stroberi, tak terima dibantah. Tubuhnya menggeliat mendorong Gakushuu.

"Berisik! Cepat keluarkan! Ini mengganjal sek—"

Kedua mata membelalak dan mengerjap tiga kali ketika bagian bawah sana kembali tegak. Oh, sial ....

"Hei, jadi kucing manis, dong. Kalau jadi kucing garong, yang di bawah sana tak akan puas hanya ini saja."

Ekspresi Karma berubah horor ketika tubuhnya dipaksa berbalik tanpa melepas bagian bawah sana. Kedua tangan dan lututnya bertumpu hingga menungging membelakangi Gakushuu.

Matilah ia ....

"Bersiaplah, Sayang. Esok hari jangan harap bisa bergerak."

"APA?! TUNGG—Ngaah! Stop! Hentikan! Aaaah!"

"Ya ..., menjerit lebih keras."

"NGGAK MAU!"


End file.
